Messina Crime Family
The Messina crime family is the third most-powerful of the Mafia families based in Liberty City, and part of the Cosa Nostra Commission. The Messina syndicate is based in Algonquin and Dukes, but also controls Little Italy alongside the other families. The family is believed to be led by Harvey Noto, who was able to establish himself at the top of the organization after a long and bloody power struggle. Mark Volpe is a Capo whilst Fredo Volpe, another Capo and brother of Mark, has been a police informant since 1998. Harry Hall is the Underboss/Consigliere of the Messina family. In 2008, the Messina Family prevented Yusuf Amir from continuing constructing by the labor union. However, Playboy X saw a potential business relationship with Amir, and he therefore hired Niko Bellic to take down all union workers at Amir's construction site. Sometime later in the same year, Rocco Pelosi of the Ancelotti Family kidnapped a union official and had Luis Lopez torture him by hitting him with golfballs. The union official revealed that the head of the LTA was working for the Messina's. He later revealed more information to Rocco, and he ordered Lopez' boss "Gay" Tony Prince to blow up all of the LTA officials with ties to the Messina family with Sticky Bombs. Lopez himself took care of the job, resulting in a construction crane, LTA train and a private jet being blown up. Harvey Noto, the boss of the family owns the upper class Majestic Hotel in Algonquin. Hary Hall runs a high class prostitution ring in the hotel. The Jewish Mob hired a few rooms in the hotel, hinting the fact that they may be allies with the Messina family, but they are never seen together. In 2009, Rudy D'Avanzo tricked the Triad Huang Lee to believe that his rival Jimmy Capra was an undercover police informant (in fact he was a Messina Made Man) and was revealing information about the Triads to the LCPD. Rudy told Huang that he had bugged Capra's car and he ordered Huang to steal Capra's car from a Messina-owned parking lot in North Bohan. Capra's car is strangely the same the Midtown Gangsters drive around their turf. They later went to a meeting with Capra, where lots of Messina gangsters, and possibly Capra himself, were killed. They have connection with the Joaming Triad. But after the events of GTA Chinatown Wars it is most likely their friendship has ended. Their dealers sell Ecstasy and buy Coke. They are friendly in this game unless the player attacks them. They can be spotted in Little Italy, with red clothing. They attack the player with Micro SMG's and are very tough when fighting on the streets. They are not hostile againts the player unless he attacks them. In the GTA Chinatown Wars drug dealing minigame they have two dealers named: Ricci and Vincenzo who like to buy Coke and sell many Ecstasy for a low price. They are discriped as the MOB but this is also the name of an African-American gang in GTA 4 and it DLC's. Maybe this is a programming fault, but this is unknown why this is done. When doing many deals with the dealers of the Messina Family, it will most likely attract police presence.They are the gang with the most cars in GTA CW, having a full count of 5 vehicles:grey Comets, grey Banshees, grey Turismos and light and dark grey Cognoscentis as well as dark gang Burritos. Mission Appearences GTA IV *Deconstruction for Beginners *Taking in the Trash *Actions Speak Louder than Words The Ballad of Gay Tony *Practice Swing Chinatown Wars *Grave Situation *Steal the Wheels *Oversights Members *'Harvey Noto' - Boss of the Messina crime family, and close friend of Jon Gravelli. *'Harry Hall '- Underboss/Consigliere for Harvey and owns a few prostitution rings. *'Mark Volpe' - Caporegime and a suspected police informant *'Fredo Volpe' - Capo and brother of Mark. He is the true informant and has been since 1998. *'Jimmy Capra' - Member and "Made Man" of the Messina crime family. *'Union Official' - Knew Messina business and had to give evidence as he was extorted by Rocco Pelosi. Influences They are probably based on the Bonanno crime family in New York Citywhich is one of the five families. They share a similar history of bloody infighting and each received help from another family in the commission: The Messina's from the Gambetti's and the Bonanno's from the Gambetti's counterparts, the Gambinos. fr:Famille Messina Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Cosa Nostra